In Your Heart (Star Trek Short Story Fanfiction)
by FrodoLuverNumber1
Summary: * Set after Into Darkness* After Kirk is revived, Spock tells him just what he means to him... and Kirk tries to.


*Set after Star Trek: Into Darkness. **Spoiler Alert!** Right after Kirk woke up from being revived by Khan's blood. Don't read if you haven't seen Into Darkness. well u can but i warned to! Fluff story about Kirk and Spock. Just saw Into Darkness and was fangirling and having feels over Kirk and Spock, so I decided to write this. enjoy! (or at least try to)

"Spock, i-is that y-you?"

James Tiberious Kirk's vision is still blurry, but he can just make out the blue-shirt-pointy-ear combo of Spock.

"It is Spock, Jim," Spock says as he stands by Jim in his bed.

Kirk had just saved his ship The U.S.S. Enterprise but in the process, had been killed by radiation. He had been revived by something called "Super blood" from the enemy Khan they were facing.

"I-It's good to s-see ya', buddy," Kirk smiles, and tries to sit up, but he winces. He isn't exactly good as new just yet.

"Jim, you should rest; do not strain yourself," Spock scolds.

"Or w-what?" Kirk smirks. "You'll tell Bones on me?"

"I could," Spock warns. "He knows you need your rest as well."

"Uh, Sp-Spock?" Kirk says. "You know, I was joking, right?"

"Oh," Spock replies. "Yes. Humans like to do that."

"Well, you're half-human; you don't have a funny bone in ya'?"

"I have heard the elbow referred to as a 'funny bone'; is that what you mean?"

"Uh, not exactly," Kirk chuckles. Kirk looks into Spock's brown eyes with his own blue ones. "Thank-you, though. For seeing me today. And saving me."

Spock nods. "It was only logical to do so. What would the U.S.S. Enterprise do without her captain? Or her crew do?"

Kirk smiles. "Yeah, what would happen if I were gone? I don't think you guys should get along without me."

Spock nods again. "That is probably true. A vessel is useless without her captain."

"Okay, Spock," Kirk days, getting serious, "be straight with me. You've said what the crew and the Enterprise would do. What about you?"

Spock's eyebrows furrow. "Well, I would mourn as all Vulcans do, and move on."

"That's it?" Kirk looks (and feels) hurts. "All you'd do is mourn like I was a random guy?"

"Are you upset with me?" Spock asks.

"Well, yeah!" Kirk exclaims, but then grows quiet. I mean, I thought we were closer than that. I thought I was special."

Spock sits down in a chair beside Kirk's bed. "Jim, you are special to me. I am closer to no one than you."

"Well, why would you just act like any random person died?"

Spock sighs. "No. I wouldn't just mourn." Spock's whole aura changes. His usual calm and serious demeanor is gone and a confused, emotional, and vulnerable one replaces it. He's telling the truth now. "... I, I don't know what I would do. I would probably lock myself in a room and... cry. For days. Of course, I would mourn. For weeks, months, years, even. Jim, you are my best friend. I do not know what I would do without you. You mean more to me than anyone. You know that, don't you? I would not be able to go on without you. That is what would happen if you died. That's what would of happened if you had stayed dead. When I lost you, it was much worse than when Pike died. I felt his fear and anger. With you, I felt was your sadness and pain doubled with mine. I've never felt that much sadness before in my life. I knew when you were dying, that if I lost you, I'd never be the same. Never."

Kirk lies in that bed, shocked, taking it all in. "Oh my God, Spock. Is that all true?"

Spock nods, and wipes his brown eyes, which had been collecting tears in them and stares at his hands. "Every word."

"That was... that was... beautiful," Kirk finally gets out. "Really. I mean, I'm not half-Vulcan and I can't say anything close to as meaningful as you just did."

Spock blushes. "I meant everything I said, Jim."

"Wow. Uh, ditto?" Kirk grins. "Sorry, I guess I'm not as in touch with my feelings as you are."

Spock smiles. "And I am half-Vulcan, so that is saying something, is it not?"

Kirk laughs. "Hey, that was pretty good. Maybe you do have a funny bone after all."

"I am glad to hear it," Spock replies, smiling.

"Um, okay," Kirk starts. "I'll try to be all open with my feelings and whatnot.

"Spock, you're my best friend, too. If you were gone, I probably wouldn't be able to go on. You mean the world to me and no one will ever replace you. But if I do die, you don't have to worry, because I'll always be with you."

Kirk struggles to prop himself up on one elbow (with help from Spock) and points a finger to Spock's chest. "In your heart."

"Actually, my heart is here," Spock corrects. He places his hand on the lower, right section of his belly. "It is where the human liver is."

Kirk settles back in bed and rolls his eyes. "Way to kill the moment. I was getting deep! You know what I meant."

"That is true," Spock grins.

"So, you were just being a smart-ass?" Kirk asks, raising his eyebrows.

"So is that," Spock smiles.

The two sit there in that room, both thinking the same thing: how grateful they were for the other and how much they cared fire one another.

"So, I mean more to you than Uhura?" Kirk asks.

"Never tell her I told you that," Spock pleads.

"I won't," Kirk smirks. "It's just nice to know."

"Yes, well, you should rest, Jim," Spock darts, standing. "You are not yet fully recovered."

"Yeah, I know," Kirk sighs, burrowing down under the covers. "Hey, do you mind getting the lights?"

Spock crosses over to the lightswitch and flips it off.

"Good-night, Kirk."

"Good-night, Spock."


End file.
